Hilda: Where did it all go wrong?
by Hildes2002
Summary: After having a heated argument with her mum, Hilda runs away to the wilderness. 8 years later, she returns back to Trolburg, hoping to settle off things that had happened. But, things have certainly change while she was away.
1. Chapter 1

It was dawn, usually quite peaceful when it's nightfall. Everyone was at home, enjoying each other's presence, having a good time, and share a good laugh. Maybe except for a girl named Hilda. Sure, she had a family, but it wasn't quite the average one you'd expect, but still she loved them.

Hilda was in her room, sitting on her bed. She was making another sketch in her sketchbook, making it out, it appeared to be Jellybean and the other Tontu. She wondered what had happened to them, hopefully they were unharmed. Well, at least she had the other Tontu, to replace the home he was kicked out of. She wasn't wrong, Trolburg may not be like the wilderness, but it still felt like home.

"What are you working on, Hilda?" Hilda turned to her left, to see Alfur

"Oh, Hi Alfur. Nothing, just some sketching." Hilda said

"I thought you gave up doing those." Alfur said

"Nonsense! It's one of my favourite things to do." Hilda said

"I must say, what are you drawing, really." Alfur asked

"Well, if you must know, It's Jellybean along with my original Tontu." Hilda said

"I almost forgot about those two. Any ideas where they are?" Alfur asked

"No clue. I just hope they're alright. Hell, we were close to getting in trouble because of trying to save Jellybean. Thankfully, they didn't have enough evidence to place us under arrest." Hilda said

"Awoo?" Hilda looked to see Twig whine

"Come here, boy." Hilda gestured, which twig jumped into the bed and rested on her lap.

"Not to mention, Mum's car is destroyed." Alfur said

"It'll get fixed, Alfur." Hilda said

"Not only that, Mum has been kind of distraught lately. She hasn't been her usual self lately." Alfur said

"Huh, now that I think about it, She has been kinda moody, Just the other day I asked for some help on a current project I was doing for class, and she waved me off." Hilda said

"Mum would never do that! There must be something wrong!" Alfur exclaimed

"Yeah, but I wouldn't know what to say. Should I wait it out, or…" Hilda said

"I'm not sure, I'd say try waiting it out or something like that." Alfur said

"I'll try that." Hilda said with a nod

"That's my girl!" Alfur said

"Now to finish this sketching." Hilda said as Twig cuddled more into her lap.

* * *

Later that night, Johanna came back home with supper. Chinese take out. She'd make something, but the Kitchen was still a bit of a mess from the Black Hound. Looks like they'll have to eat off things simpler in the meantime.

Hilda was poking at her noodles and vegetables, while Johanna watched confused as to why her daughter didn't want to eat. Was she ill, or was it something else? After taking a bite out of her eggroll, she had enough courage to speak to her daughter. This was probably a good time to tell her something else.

"Hilda, are you alright?" Johanna asked

"Fine, I guess." Hilda said still playing with her food

"Hilda, I can tell when you're lying." Johanna said

"Mum, really. I'm fine." Hilda said

"Hilda!" Johanna said more louder

"Ok. It's because you haven't been yourself lately, you've been moody and leaned towards me that you don't pay much mind to me anymore." Hilda admitted

"Is that what this is about? I'm so sorry, Darling. I never meant to hurt you." Johanna said

"Ohh… Thanks mum." Hilda said with a gentle smile

"Plus, I figured this would be a good time to tell you something." Johanna said

"Huh?" Hilda said

"The reason why I've been moody lately is because I'm sending you away to an all girl school. I haven't gotten any response from the headmaster there, But today, I got a letter that they've accepted you! Isn't that amazing?" Johanna said excitedly

_An all girl school_

Hilda didn't know what to say. Only the drop of her metal fork, was enough of a response. It was only a few minutes of silence, before Hilda let out a mumble.

"I don't wanna go." Hilda mumbled

"What was that, Hilda?" Johanna asked

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" Hilda yelled

"Hilda, inside voice!" Johanna said

"No, I'm saying I won't go!" Hilda stated

"Hilda, you're not making this any easier." Johanna said

"What's that supposed to mean?! Why are you sending me away?!" Hilda yelled once again

"Because, I want you to live a normal life. I thought moving here would make a big difference, but I see that wasn't the case." Johanna said

"But mum, I love the weirdness. It's who I am, and what I'll always be." Hilda said as tears were watering in her eyes

"Hilda, please. You'll make new friends, and learn new stuff. Isn't that exciting?" Johanna said

"NO! I have Frida, David, Twig, Alfur, Tontu, and Raven! They're all I need, and I don't need anyone else!" Hilda yelled once again

"I'm sorry Hilda, but you don't really have a choice." Johanna said

"You don't love me, do you…?" Hilda said now tears coming from her eyes

"OF COURSE I DO! WHY ELSE WOULD I BE SENDING YOU AWAY FOR GOOD?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE FOR ME WHENEVER YOU GET YOURSELF IN TROUBLE?! I ALWAYS FEEL I COULD LOSE YOU!" Johanna yelled

Thunder can be heard now, but it didn't startle the two. Johanna was gasping for air after the shoutness, while Hilda was trying to keep her cool.

"Hilda…" Johanna said

"Mum, please." Hilda said with a sad expression

"There's no other way, dear. You start on monday, so I'd suggest going to your room and pack your things." Johanna said

"I hate you." Hilda said before she ran off to her room

"What am I gonna do?" Johanna said before sitting back down on her sit

"Yeesh, talk about a family feud." Johanna looked up to see Tontu sticking his head out of the couch, possibly seeing what had happened.

"How long have you been there?" Johanna asked

"Long enough to see Hilda running. What happened?" Tontu asked

"It's a long story." Johanna said

* * *

Several minutes later, Johanna was explaining to Tontu what had got Hilda upset. Tontu was listening, trying to process everything. Johanna didn't really want to deal with any of this. She just wanted to be a good mother, and do something that will benefit her family.

"And that's why Hilda is mad at me." Johanna explained

"Have you ever thought about what you think is best for her?" Tontu said

"Of course, but you just don't understand. Hilda isn't the type of girl who likes to play with dolls and tea party, she's very adventurous and confident in herself." Johanna said

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Tontu asked

"Yes. No. I don't know. Ugh, I'm so caught up I don't even know what to say." Johanna said

"Listen, I may be new here, but from what I can tell, Hilda likes it very much here. She has friends, achievements, and most importantly, you." Tontu said

"But, she said she hated me." Johanna said

"Trust me, she would never mean it." Tontu said

"Really?" Johanna asked

"Really really." Tontu said

"Thanks Tontu, I really appreciate the talk." Johanna said with a warm smile

"No need to thank me. Just make sure you and Hilda make up. See ya in the morning." Tontu said as he vanquished back into his void.

Johanna stared at the television for a little while, nothing special on, just the news. She was thinking how to make up with Hilda. Perhaps, she could try to level with her, asking if she wants to wants to go or not. Yeah, I think that was the best way she could do it. And, perhaps a nice warm hot cocoa can help too.

Johanna finished the hot cocoa, before putting marshmallows on top, which Hilda loved. She headed towards Hilda's room, with the warm hot cocoa in her hand. She took a big breath, before knocking.

"Hilda, are you alright?" Johanna said

There was silence.

"Hilda?" Johanna asked again before knocking again

Again, there was Silence.

Johanna found this really unusual, Hilda wouldn't be this quiet. What was going on? She turned the doorknob, which was unlocked. She opened the door, only to find her daughter nowhere in sight. She also found few clothes and several other stuff that belonged to Hilda on the ground, before seeing an opened window. This could only mean one thing, She ran away.

She dropped the hot cocoa, got down on her knees, and yelled in a high toned voice.

"HIIILLDAAA!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alfur was going over his new report on Tontu's, he never known such existed which was why he was writing about it. The elves back at home don't know what Tontu's are either, He knew he'd get so much praise. Just as he was about to finish, he heard Hilda's door opened, and in came Hilda running in with tears coming from her eyes. Alfur was confused, why would Hilda be crying? He had to find out.

Twig, who was laying down in bed at the time, came forward to Hilda. Hilda looked up, my god, she looked like she attended a funeral. She sat up on the bed, and patted Twig.

"There there boy, nothing to worry about." Hilda said

"Hilda! What on earth happened?" Alfur said with a worried tone

"I don't wanna discuss it over. It's too painful." Hilda said

"Hilda, whatever it is, I wanna help. Just please tell me." Alfur said

"Well, I know why mum's been so moody lately. She's sending me away…" Hilda said

"WHAT?!" Alfur panicked

"She said it's for my own good. I don't even know what to do." Hilda said as she shed another tear

Twig looked really worried, he stood up and licked Hilda's face. Hilda didn't even acknowledge, nor did she bother to put up with the licking.

"Perhaps, I should give mum a piece of my mind." Alfur said, trying to be the big elf

Hilda stopped him by the tip of her finger, as Alfur looked up in confusion. She knew her mum already made up her mind, why bother.

"Thanks, but it's already hopeless." Hilda said as she got up and grabbed her backpack.

"Oh Hilda, you're actually willing to go to that school?" Alfur asked

"Hnnnn" Twig whined

"I never said I was going." Hilda said while she was still packing

"Then...why are you packing?" Alfur asked

"Because, I'm running away." Hilda said as she finished packing

"Are you out of your mind?!" Alfur yelled

"Shh, Alfur."Hilda said

"No, I'm sorry Hilda. But, I will not condone this such action." Alfur said

"Alfur, you have no idea what this means to me." Hilda said

"I certainly do. Where will you go? How will you make it? Do you even know what lies ahead of you?" Alfur said

"Alfur, stop pestering me with questions. I'm going. Seems like you don't care about me as well." Hilda said as she opened the window that led to the outside staircase.

"Hmmmm" Twig bit one of Hilda's boots preventing her

"You wanna come along, Twig?" Hilda asked as Twig nodded

"Hilda, wait." Alfur said

"Huh?" Hilda said as she looked back to Alfur

"I'll go." Alfur said as he finally agreed

* * *

Frida was sleeping peacefully, she never slept so good before. After the whole book and Marra shenanigans, she thought her life was gonna crumble. Just until recently, she found her missing book, she had no idea how it was found. But she was just glad it wasn't lost after all. Happy with how everything ended, it looked like everything was gonna turn out okay. At least, that's what she thought.

She heard quick knocks on her door, she opened her eyes barely. What could possibly wake her up? The door opened, it was her mother, she was in her pajamas and was holding the house phone with her.

"Mother?" Frida said

"Frida, honey. Have you seen your friend, Hilda?" Frida's mum asked

"No, not since yesterday." Frida said

"Are you sure?" Frida mum's asked again

Now Frida was getting worried.

"No, I haven't." Frida said again

"No, she hasn't seen her." Frida's mum said as she talked on the phone and closed Frida's door

Frida knows there's something odd going on, Hilda as usual. Frida opened her drawer near her bed, and grabbed her walkie talkie. She and David both have walkie talkies, so that they can communicate with each other whenever they have trouble sleeping.

"David, are you there?" Frida said

"I'm here." David responded

"Have you heard anything from Hilda?" Frida asked

"No, I've just woken up due to my parents asking me the same thing. Has something happened to her?" David asked

"Not sure. It's weird, why would something happen to Hilda? I know things like this happen to her, but at times like this?" Frida said

"That's Hilda. Maybe we should go by her house in the morning." David suggested

"Why not now?" Frida asked

"Trust me, Warren gets mad whenever I don't sleep next to him." David said

"Ugh, fine. Ten o'clock?" Frida asked

"Gotcha." David said as he turned off his walkie talkie

"Hilda, I hope you're okay." David said before he went back to sleep

* * *

Running and splashing into rain puddles, Hilda finally made her way through an alleyway. It was raining, and she didn't wanna risk getting a cold. Twig was dripping wet, but he shook it all off. Alfur was in one of Hilda's jacket pokcets, so he didn't have to worry about getting wet. Hilda took off her hoodie, and stopped for a couple of breaths.

"Hilda, are you ok?" Alfur asked

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Hilda said

"I'm not sure if we should continue, it's raining for goodness sakes." Alfur complained

"Relax, it's not like any heavy rain, we should just stick here until it all clears up." Hilda said

Alfur had a nervous look, as did Twig. Alfur didn't know what he was thinking tagging along, but Hilda was always so loyal to him. Twig loves Hilda, ever since she rescued him, so he'll always stick by her side.

"Ahahaha." A laugh can be heard

"Who's there?" Hilda said looking around

Then, out came three juvenile delinquents, which were males. There were three of them, coming out of the shadows of the shady buildings. One had a buff figure, red messy hair, some nose piercings, wearing a leather jacket, baggy jeans with a few tears, and gray boots. The other one to his left, was short, and was kind of obese. He had a purple mohawk, he also had a snake tattoo across his left side of his face, wearing a white tank top, black shorts, and torn black sneakers. The last one was tall, and had a skinny figure, he had blonde wavy hair, and was wearing a pair of shades, wearing a black t shirt with a skull, skinny jeans, and white boots.

"They look disgusting." Alfur said

"Shh, Alfur. Keep calm." Hilda said

"Well well well, look what we have here boys. Fresh meat." The buff guy said

"Listen, I don't mean to cause trouble. I'm just passing through." Hilda said backing up a bit

"What's a little girl like you doing out here this late?" The tall guy said

"I'm...lost. I was finding my way home." Hilda lied

"Poor little girl miss her mommy. Well, why don't we lend a hand." The buff guy said once again

"No, really. I think I know where it is now." Hilda said

"I don't think we asked. Let US show you the way, while we're doing that, Let's have some fun." The buff guy said as he grabbed a hold of Hilda's arm

"Hey, let go of my arm!" Hilda said as she tried to pull his arm off

"Grrrrrr!" Twig growled as he was about to chomp their asses

"Shank, Rust, get rid of that mutt." The buff guy said

"With pleasure, Murder." Shank said

Just then, a yell was heard.

"HEY!"

"What was that?" Murder said as he looked around

Hilda looked down, and saw Alfur, giving her a wink. This was all of his doing. Now, to make the escape.

"Look, a cop." Hilda lied

"Where?!" Murder said, looking back and forth

"Here!" Hilda said as she kicked the delinquents's leg and ran for it

"Woof!" Twig said as he sprinted after Hilda too

"Get those dweebs!" Murder said as he took out his blade and ran after them with his boys

Hilda kept running, she made turns around alleyways, trying to run off those punks. She ran until her luck ran out when she came forward to an eight foot fence, that had barbed wire.

"Crap, dead end." Hilda said

"Hilda, look!" Alfur said as he pointed to a sewer manhole that was in front of them, looked a bit cranked open.

"There's a small opening in it, but I'm sure we can get into it." Hilda said before looking behind her

"Arf!" Twig barked as Hilda picked him up and hugged him

"HEY! GET OVER HERE!" Murder yelled as he and his boys were running towards the trio

"Let's go." Hilda said

Hilda, Twig, and Alfur pulled together at the same time. The manhole was finally opened, but they didn't have any time to hesitate. Hilda picked up Twig, and went into the manhole, closing the lid above her.

"Crap, they went into that manhole." Murder said

"Let's go after them." Shank said

"Nah, I heard many stories about the Rat King living in the sewers." Murder said, putting away his blade

"Aw, is little Murder afraid of a few little mice?" Rust teased

"Shut up. Thing is, they're not our problem anymore." Murder said as he and his pals walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Hilda finally landed on the sewer floors, phew it stank. Hilda pinched her nose, as well as Alfur, who wasn't a big fan of unsanitary places. Not even Twig liked it, and he liked to get dirty. She examined her area, nothing but sewer water, and mold on the walls.

"Hilda, this place is nasty." Alfur complained "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Get it together, Alfur. We can't turn back now." Hilda said, walking forward

"It reeks." Alfur complained once more

"We're in a sewer, Alfur. What else would you expect?" Hilda said

Hilda kept ignoring Alfur's complaints, and kept going. It seemed to only get more darker while she kept going, if only she had a light or something. She then remembered, she packed a flashlight. She set her back pack down, near where there wasn't any sewer water. She searched for a few seconds, before eventually finding it. She clicked it on, before realizing it was nothing.

"Phew, I thought we'd end up somewhere filthy." Alfur said

"Again, we're in a sewer Alfur." Hilda said, rolling her eyes

A noise can be heard, a small little pitched voice. Hilda definitely heard it, as well did Twig. Alfur was busy trying not to think about anything that can get him dirty.

"Guys, I think I heard something. We should investigate." Hilda said

"Hilda, We should really find a way out." Alfur suggested "You should never go investigate something that can end up causing trouble."

"What if it's a way out." Hilda said

"_Touche" _Alfur said

Just then, a few rats ran past Hilda, and ventured into the darkness. Rats, in the sewer? That could've only meant one thing.

"Woof!" Twig barked, getting off from Hilda's arm and chasing after the rats

"TWIG!" Hilda and Twig yelled

There was silence, only the echoes of Hilda and Alfur's yell could be heard. A few moments passed before Hilda sprinted in the direction Twig went. Alfur did not like this, he just wanted to get out.

"Hilda, what are you doing?!" Alfur exclaimed

"Going after Twig!" Hilda said, still sprinting

"Hilda, I really think we should find a way out." Alfur suggested

"NO! We can't just leave Twig, Alfur!" Hilda yelled

"Hilda, we-" Alfur tied to explain, but he got picked up by Hilda, who then gave him a death stare

"We're going after Twig, End. Of. Story." Twig said, before stuffing Alfur back in her jacket's pocket

Yes, alright." Alfur finally agreed once again

"Good, let's go." Hilda said as she sprinted again

"_What have you gotten yourself this time, Alfur_?" Alfur thought to himself

* * *

Hilda and Alfur finally arrived at the sewer room, Hilda was already familiar with. Hilda walked around the dark, shallow area until she found Twig. He was shivering, and looked like he had just seen a spirit. Hilda looked up pointing her flashlight, and what she saw made her drop her flashlight.

"My my, look who has returned." The voice revealed to be the Rat King "What brings you here again, little girl?"

"Look, we're just passing through." Hilda said, proceeding to pick up her flashlight

"You can't just wander through the sewers, just cause you're _passing through._" The rat king said, moving closer to Hilda

"The Rat King, huh? I've heard tales about him, never have I thought he existed." Alfur thought, as he took out his pen and notebook, and started writing.

"Really, we were just running from these crooks. We mean no harm." Hilda said, backing up with Twig "Alfur, I could use a little help."

"What?" Alfur, looked out to see the rat king closing in. "Oh lord! Please don't eat us!"

Hilda had an annoyed look. "What a way to save the day."

"Hmmm, perhaps I'll let you go." The rat king offered

"Wait, really?" Hilda asked, as all three had a confused face

"You see, ever since me and the marra had cut ties with each other. There's been a lack of secrets for me to feast on." The rat king explained "I'm in need of more!"

"Well, I'll be happy to supply you with one more." Hilda offered

"Yes, but if I recall, you volunteered to share yours the last time. I think I'd prefer a different one." The rat king said

"Well, I only have Twig, and *_gasp*" _Hilda gasped, as she opened her jacket pocket to reveal the tiny elf writing. "Alfur."

"Yes?" Alfur said, looking up to the blue haired girl

"How would you like to do me a favor?" Hilda asked

"What?" Alfur said

"Look, come here." Hilda picked him up, and whispered into his ear

"Uh huh Uh huh, oh…" Alfur said, having such a sweaty look

"Well?" Hilda asked

"I don't wanna reveal all my secrets! Are you insane?" Alfur yelled

"You don't have to reveal all. Just one, and we're out free." Hilda said

"How do we know he's not gonna betray us?" Alfur asked

Hilda looked down to Twig, who just shrugged. Hilda looked up, and took in a deep breath.

"Look, he's in desperate need of some. If we just do this, he'll let us go on. Do it, for me." Hilda said, giving puppy eyes.

"Fine. But, I don't have that many. Besides, the rat king needs to sign the papers." Alfur said

"Do you have them?" Hilda asked

"I never leave home without them!" Alfur said, taking out the paperwork

"Are you ready, or not?" The rat king asked, beginning to become impatient

"Yes, but you'll need to sign the paperwork to see him. He's an elf." Hilda said

"Interesting, let's just get on with it." The rat king said

Hilda placed the paperwork on the floor, as one of the arts from the rat king came over and signed.

"Right here, right here, and right here." Hilda said, pointing out to the rat where to sign

"There, you should be able to see him now." Hilda said, as the rat finished signing it

"Where is he?" The rat king asked

"I'm right here." Alfur said, revealing himself in front of the king

"You're smaller than I expected." The rat king said

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm about average, in elf size." Alfur said

"Now, for those secrets." The rat king said, moving closer to Alfur "Remember, it has to be a very good one."

"Right, right, lets see…" Alfur said, as he thought of a secret he wouldn't mind exposing "Oh! I know one! Listen here…" Alfur said

The rat king leaned in, while Alfur described each detail of his secret. Hilda, and Twig tried to lean in as well, but could hardly hear anything. Few moments later, Alfur was done explaining.

"There's my secret." Alfur said

"Yes, yes! That is indeed an intriguing secret! Possibly better than your blue haired friends." The rat king said joyfully

"Ahem! I believe we fulfilled our end of the bargain." Hilda said

"Oh yes, a deal is a deal." The rat king said, pointing the way to another sewer tunnel "Follow this path, there you will find a way out from the sewer to outside of the Trolburg wall."

"Oh, well thanks. Come on, guys." Hilda said, as she headed towards the direction, with Twig following with Alfur riding on top of him

"Have a safe travel." The rat king said, as he retreated back to the darkness

"Thanks for revealing your secret, Alfur." Hilda said

"It was no problem. I didn't really mind sharing that one." Alfur said

"What was it, by the way?" Hilda asked

"I'd tell you, but it wouldn't be much of a secret." Alfur said.

Twig narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Right." Hilda said, rolling her eyes as the trio continue their way out


End file.
